I Could Make You Happy
by oh-i-wish-i-were
Summary: Draco and Harry decide on the fate of their new born children. Draco thinks he doesn't want them, but Harry believes otherwise. MPREG Disclaimer: All characters belong to THE J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Draco woke to blinding bright lights. He looked around the room for a familiar face. He saw none and began to panic. A burly figure came in the room with a needle and sedated him once again. As Draco slipped further into unconscieouisness, he saw that dark hair and those familiar glasses and that's when he felt the twinge of regret. He knew where he was and let himself fall back asleep.

When Draco awaoke for the second time that day, he saw Harry Potter sitting in the chair beside him. he looked around and saw the IV hooked into his arm. Harry raised his head when he felt Draco stir. Draco groaned. Harry Potter was the last person he wanted to be in the room with when he woke up. well part of him wanted him there, but part of him did not.

"I'm glad you're awake!" was Harry's initiation of the conversation.

"Thanks."

"What happened?"

"Well, Blaise found you in your flat. He fire called me and told me to meet him at the hospital. They couldn't get you conscious, so they had to perform a c- section. There were some serious complications, but everything is fine now. We have two little boys. They are absolutely darling! Do you remember what happened before you collapsed." Draco winced at the word 'we'

"I think. I was feeling a sharp pain in my lower back and then I rushed to the loo and threw up, and Then after that, I don't know."

"I'm so glad you're ok. You were out of it for awhile."

" Harry, could you stop the bullshit!"

"Draco, what are you talking about?"

"I'm giving them to you. I won't back out of this."

"Draco, you are family!"

"I won't say that night wasn't a mistake, because it was."

"Draco!"

"Harry, we were so drunk! We fucked and now here we are."

"Have you forgotten that I've been by your side ever since the day you told me you were expecting?"

"That was just out of obligation. It isn't selfish of you to want to know how your children are doing."

"What would you say if I told you that it wasn't just to see if the children were okay."

"You are way off your rocker, Potter."

"Listen for a second ,okay."

"Fine." Draco shifted so he could look Harry in the eyes. Draco had a feeling that Harry was going to say something to make his emotional dam come crashing down. Knowing Harry Bloody Potter, he'd be crying his eyes out by the end of Harry's rant. Draco took two deep breaths and waited for Harry to begin.

"Draco, that night that we..er...you know, I had never felt so much emotional connection to anyone before. I know we reconciled after the war, but I never thought that you would look so flawless and beautiful or give me the time of day. I wanted to talk to you all night. Then we got a little carried away on the drinks and before I knew it, we were in my flat going at it like depraved rabbits.

"Thanks for making me feel like even more of a slut."

"No, no, no, no. You aren't a slut...maybe the last part came out wrong."

"Yeah, it did."

"Sorry, anyways... The night you knocked on my door, you had tear tracks down your face and I thought that you had been hurt or something. You looked so sweet and I wanted to keep that image of you forever! I invited you inside and you said it so fast, that I didn't understand, but those two words sparked something in me that made me want you even more. "I'm pregnant". That's all it took. You told me you would leave town with our careless mistake and never contact me. I almost cried, myself with your admission. I told you that I didn't think the child was careless and that I wanted it. I was so shocked when you said that I could keep the kid and that after the baby was born, you would leave. I agreed on raising our baby alone.

"Potter, what does this have to do with anything? I remember all of this! I was there. Don't make me re-live it."

"Please, let me finish?" Harry pleaded

"Fine, continue."

"Okay, I remember as the weeks went on, we became good friends. We shared so many things in common. We shopped for the nursery in my flat. You were great company to be around. I remember when we went to the healer for a check up and she told us we were having twins. I was overwhelmed and excited! I would have two wonderful babies all to myself! Then I looked at you and a flicker of regret washed over your face. Then you smiled and said "Happy, Potter?" I laughed and kissed your cheek. I don't know what caused me to, but I did and you didn't flinch. It almost felt natural."

"Harry, Is there really a point to this story?"

"I will get there if you stop interrupting."

"Goodness, hurry up!"

"As your due date came closer, I persuaded you to move into my flat. I thought it was for your safety as well as the baby's. You moved in reluctantly, but I couldn't be happier! It all felt so right. I would wake up in the middle of the night to get a snack and you would be there rubbing your tummy and drinking tea. I loved the interaction that we had with our unborn children. I felt so many emotions when you told me to speak to my children. You said they needed to know the voice of the parent that would raise them. I felt guilty. I felt like I shouldn't take them away from you. you have more ties and claim to them than I did. But you told me you didn't want them. something in my heart told me you did . So now here we are. The day we've been waiting for. If you say that you want to be in your children's lives. I will NOT stop you. Just say the word Draco, I will give you the children that are rightfully yours."

"Harry, we settled upon an agreement."

"The lives of children, shouldn't have to be agreements."

"Harry, I know you want a life free of Malfoy messing things up! Do you know who my parents were?! If you give those children to me, I will ruin their lives, just like my parents ruined mine! By giving my children to you, I know they have a chance of becoming good people. I know you could do a much better job than I ever could!" Draco was openly crying, something Harry had seen only one other time in his life.

"I was raised by the Dursley's. Do you think I have a better example of parenting? Draco, I know you don't want to give up your sons!"

"No, I don't want to, but I have to!"

"What if I gave you another choice?"

"What could be a better decision?"

"Draco, if I were to be perfectly honest with you, I would tell you that over the past eight months, I have grown to love you."

"Harry, you're a liar! I know you don't love me!"

"Draco, don't say that and I also know that you love me, too."

"Where the bloody hell did you come up with that wild suggestion?"

"Draco, It's there. Why don't you just admit it?"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because everytime I love something, it always blows up in my face, or the person leaves me, or they just use me!"

"What if I told you I was different?"

"I'd tell you everyone of my relationships begins that way, and I don't want to be your obligation. You knocked me up and now you're going to marry me , because you have to. Let's be original, shall we?"

"Draco, I could make you happy. Please just let me! Don't fight it. Stop fighting it. I want you to see our sons walk, I want you to hear their first words, I want you to hear them say your name when we wake them up each morning. I want you to be there when they go to Hogwarts for the first time!"

"Harry, Stop!"

"I want to have more beautiful children with you!"

"Why can't you just let me go?! I need to leave, because I'm growing too attached! it was never supposed to happen this way!"

"I know, but, please! Can we just try?" Harry leaned over and pulled Draco into a hug. He rocked him back and forth until his body stopped shaking.

"Okay. " That was all Harry needed to hear. He kissed Draco on the forehead and smiled the brightest smile anyone had ever seen. Harry let Draco out of the embrace and went down the hall to the nursery. He asked the nurse to bring his children to the room. The round lady picked up two blue bundles and brought them back into the room. Draco cooed as a tiny boy with platinum blonde hair was placed in his arms. Harry took the identical child and sat on the bed next to Draco.

"Harry, what did you name them?"

"I wasn't going to name them. I wanted you to do that."

"Oh, well what do you like?"

"I am up for anything."

"I have thought about names. I would like this little one here to be named Quinton Sirius and that little guy to be named Sebastian James."

"What strong names! I love them! what about the last names?"

"Potter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the Malfoy lineage stops with me."

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"I mean it. I will spend forever trying to make you happy with our family."

"I believe you."

* * *

**PLeaSE ReViEw!! I love to hear from you readers! I'm sorry if you thought it was too cliche'. at the end It got a little cheesy. But hey, we're not perfect! I LOVE YU GUYS!!!!**


	2. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

By popular demand, I have decided to do an epilogue! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the begining!! thanks for my wonderful reviews :)

**

* * *

**

Thunder clapped loudly outside of the house. The wind howled almost angrily against the windows. Draco rolled over and groaned. This was a really bad storm. A zig zag of lightening illuminated the whole house. another clap of thunder crashed and the house shook, slightly.

"Any second now." he mumbled sleepily to his bed mate.

"3,2,1" he counted down and sure enough, just after "1" left his lips, two blonde, little boys came running into the room.

"Daddy, Daddy! it's coming to get us!" The four year old Potter twins exclaimed. Draco sat up in his bed. Harry stirred and rubbed his eyes to look at his adorable children.

"Yes Seb and Quin, what seems to be the problem?" Harry asked, sleep still evident in his voice.

"The Monster!" they both screamed at the same time.

"And where is this monster?"

"In the thunder!" cried the older of the two, Quinton.

"Well, we don't want monsters in our room, go back to yours!"

"Harry!" Draco said in mock chastisement.

"The monster can't get us if we're all together."

"Alright. So what you're saying is that if we all try and fit in this bed, the monster will leave us alone?"

"Yes." Harry laughed at the wild imagination of four year-olds. He rolled away from Draco's warm body and made room for his two, wonderful boys. Draco laughed at the expression on Harry's face when Sebastian kicked Harry in the groin on accident. They wrapped the comforter around themselves and both of the boys, who were already drifting back to sleep.

"I'm surprised Raven hasn't woken up yet."

"Don't be so sure, by the next clap of thunder, I'll have to run into the nursery and get her."

"Draco, you don't have to do everything, I'll get our little Raven and bring her in here." Harry got out of bed and retrieved his slippers. He walked across the hall into the nursery. He walked over to the crib and saw those piercing green eyes that resembled his own. The little girl was clutching a teddy close to her.

" Ravie Girl! Do you want to come with daddy?! You Do! that makes Daddy really happy!" He scooped her up in his arms. She giggled and snuggled into Harry's chest. They walked back into the room with the latest member of the Potter family.

"There she is!" Draco said animatedly, to make his daughter smile.

"She's getting heavy."

"That's what children tend to do, grow."

"Don't be smart. Are you sure she's supposed to weigh this much?"

"She's only 11 months old. She's fine. Leave her alone." Draco took his chubby baby in his arms and gently laid her along his chest. The twins were deep in dreamland and Harry was admiring his family. They slept peacefully after the storm had passed. There was no room in the world that had more love in it than that one.

As dawn came, Harry got up and made a big breakfast for the people he loved. In twos, the remaining members of the family marched down the stairs, first Draco and Raven followed by Sebastian and Quinton. They ate breakfast fairly quickly with a maximum of two spills from the twins. Harry smiled at the perfection of his family.

When breakfast was over, they headed toward the living room to practice a routine for the past three weeks.

"Ok Quinton, You will hold Papa's ring and Seb, You will hold my ring okay?"

"Why can't I hold your ring?"

"Because, you've been holding Papa's ring since we started practicing."

"I know, but now I want a different one!"

"What if I told you I like Papa's ring better!"

"No fair, I want to hold Papa's ring then!" Draco was laughing from behind the couch. He loved when Harry dug himself in a hole like this.

"Harry, love, you walked right into that one." He leaned down in Harry's ear and whispered, "Watch the 'real' daddy at work, and don't be afraid to take notes." Draco walked over to his son Sebastian and whispered into his ear.

"I know that daddy said he liked quin's ring better, but he just said that to make him feel better, you have the best one, but you can't tell Quin!" The little boy laughed at his brother. Draco quickly ran to Quinton and told him the same thing, only the other way around. Soon, both boys were compliant to the wishes of their father.

"What did you do?" asked Harry

"Nothing, just a little something I picked up from being a Slytherin."

"This is bound to end badly."

"Possibly."

"Has Raven made any progress?"

"Yes! Papa's little girl walked three steps by herself!" Draco said with full baby talk.

"I hope she can walk within the next month."

"She can walk, just not very well yet, but I promise she'll get it!"

"I know how much you want her in our wedding."

"I really want her in the ceremony." Harry kissed his wonderful prince on the lips in front of their children.

"I'm so happy you have finally agreed to marry me!"

"I don't know why."

"Admit it, you find me irresistable."

"Possibly."

"Well, we did what you wanted, we made an original story. After you had the twins, we didn't get married, we had another one!"

"Your demon semen!"

"Hey Papa, what's semen?"

"Something that gives boys lot's of pain, so don't mention it to anybody else, ok!" Harry laughed at Draco's explaination. The little boy went back to playing with his brother, forgetting about 'semen'.

"Draco, It's been five years, I have to ask you something, Did I succeed? Did I keep my promise?"

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"Did I make you happy?"

"Yes, you did. You won."

"Do I get a prize?"

"I thought three kids and some eye candy was enough."

"You're such a mood killer! I want a better prize."

"Fine, you have officially won all claims to my heart."

"I will treasure my prize forever, and I promise, I won't lose it."

"You better not." the two men embraced in the most passionate kiss any sappy movie would be jealous of. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and continued in their hungry, needy kiss. Then Harry's leg was being tugged. Three little kids were surrounding them.

"Pick us up too, Daddy!" Harry broke apart from Draco and Draco resumed his previous position, with his feet firmly planted on the ground. He kissed each of his children on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Draco, Where are you going?"

"To Fire Call Blaise."

"Why?"

"I think the kids should visit their favorite uncles...if you know what I mean."

"Hey kids, Do you want to go and visit Uncle Blaise and uncle Dean tonight?"

"Yes!" The twins screamed and little Raven waved her hands wildly in confirmation. Harry bolted up the stairs to get the children's things packed. He collected socks and shirts and toothbrushes, stuffing everything haphazardly into the bag. Draco came and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"And if I get knocked up again tonight Harry, the wedding is off." Harry laughed and brushed up on contraceptive spells in his head. This was how his life was supposed to be. He had everything he could ever want. Draco was happy, which made him happy. His children were thebest kids any person could be blessed to have. Harry loved his life, He loved his Draco, and he loved his children. Life couldn't go anywhere but up from here.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope uou thoroughly enjoyed! I'm so glad that you guys liked the first part! So Please review if you feel so inclined. I appreciate them all and **remember FLUFF MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND! **


End file.
